Nyan Klunk
by roxan1930
Summary: After training the turtles find Klunk in an unusual predicament. 2003-verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**Nyan Klunk**

"Very well done today, my sons. Your training has ended for today." Splinter dismissed as he lightly tapped his cane against the ground, dismissing the turtles before walking off to his room to meditate.

"Alright, since morning training is over I think I'm gonna get something to eat since I kinda skipped breakfast." Leo announced as he headed for the kitchen.

"If you're goin' in there I'm comin' too. No way are ya allowed in there alone after what ya tend ta to do tha toaster." Raph said as he followed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Don groaned, remembering the mess his brother had made of a formally perfectly working toaster.

"Last week was only the third time this week!" Leo protested, causing Mikey to burst out laughing.

He stopped however upon hearing Raph yelling "What the shell?!"

Sharing a look the two youngest brothers ran into the kitchen too and froze at the sight in front of them.

There on the kitchen table stood Klunk, Mikey's beloved cat and the liar's official pet.

Only he didn't stand in his usual shiny orange-furred adorable glory.

Instead he had a spare bandanna from each respective turtle stuck to his tail and on both sides he had pop tarts stuck to his sides.

He also did not look happy.

"Again, what the shell?" Raph asked after a full minute of silence.

"Klunk! My poor sweet baby!" Mikey snapped out of his trance and rushed to fuss over his cat.

"What on earth happened to him?" Don asked as he looked around.

"Uhm..." Leo awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Something you wanna say, Fearless?" Raph asked his brother.

"Well, you remember how I said I skipped breakfast?" they nodded.

"So I kinda felt like pop tarts but didn't get a chance to warm them as I was running a little late and I kinda left them on my plate." he explained himself.

"But that doesn't explain why they are on his sides. I mean, I doubt he just rolled in them." Don answered.

"And why are these bandannas not tied but taped to his tail?!" Mikey yelled as he struggled to peel them off without hurting his cat.

Klunk then hissed and started running around the room, the bandannas training after him.

"Klunk, get back here!" Mikey cried as he went to chase after him before stopping and realizing what his kitty looked like.

"Klunk, you look like Nyan Cat." he said.

"More like Nyan Klunk." Raph snickered only to get smacked on the head by Leo.

The smartest turtle snapped himself out of the staring first and managed to pick up Klunk when he ran past him.

"Easy, kitty." he whispered as he nervously held the hissing cat away from his face, hoping he wouldn't get scratched.

Luckily Klunk calmed down right away when Mikey started petting him.

"What's this? Where is there a tape dispenser on the floor?" Leo suddenly asked upon seeing the tool lying next to the table.

Picking it up he saw roll of tape as almost empty.

"Oh yeah. I used it to fix ma' helmet yestaday." Raph said as he took it from his brother.

"And now that I think of it, didn't we agree to hang out laundry together after training?" Don then asked.

"Maybe Klunk noticed the tape-dispenser and went to get a closer look but got stuck to the tape and in his panic to get free he fell over into the pop tarts and ran over to the laundry bin where he somehow got our bandannas stuck like this?" he suggested and peeking around the corner they saw that sure enough the laundry basket was laying on the ground, some laundry spread over the floor.

"Donny, can you have the first aid kit ready for when I'm done cleaning Klunk up? I'm definitely gonna need it later." Mikey sighed before holding Klunk over to Leo who blinked in confusion before yelping in pain as the little cat scratched him, leaving three tiny claw-marks on his cheek.

Raph laughed at him before crying out as the same happening to him.

"That's for letting your stuff laying around and getting Klunk like this." Mikey growled before walking towards the bathroom while muttering sweet nothings to his cat to try and get him back to normal.

"Man, that cat has some sharp claws." Leo said as he rubbed his cheek, wincing at the sting he felt.

"I'll say. Good thing he's not another mutant or we'd be in trouble." Raph agreed.

"Yeah but while Klunk is just a normal little cat, you two might wanna go dumpster-diving and see if you can get him some new toys." Don advised before walking off, leaving the two oldest turtles alone.

They looked at each other.

"Soooo..." Leo went.

"Yeah..." Raph went.

"The one who finds the least amount of cat toys hatched from a rotten egg?"

"You're on!"

**The End**

**Hey, people! I know it's been a long time (a few years actually) since I wrote a TMNT story but I somehow just felt compelled to write one today! Also, the 2003-verse is my favorite version but it's been a while since I watched it so I hope it's not too off. Anyway, please review, fav and maybe read my other work too! Bye**


End file.
